1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electroluminescent displays capable of showing more than one image, or of showing a series of images forming animation. In particular, the invention relates to electroluminescent displays capable of showing more than one image, or showing a series of images forming animation, on one lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electroluminescent ("EL") lamps are light sources that contain a special phosphor or combination of phosphors that luminesce in the presence of an electric field. The electric field is generated by electrodes having the phosphor between them. At least one electrode is foraminous, transparent or translucent so the EL lamp can project the light the phosphor emits.
EL lamps have a number of advantages, including brightness, long life, thinness, low cost, and low power consumption.
An EL lamp may display a series of images forming animation. Each image in the series is termed a frame of animation. Typically, the animation is implemented by a number of EL lamps placed alongside each other with the animation divided into one frame on each lamp. By successively activating adjacent lamps, the images appear to be in motion. Such animation may also be implemented by a number of electrically-isolated rear electrodes within a single lamp structure.
However, the animation described above is linear. That is, the frames of animation appear to move (jump) from one lamp to the next. Such a linear arrangement fails to allow stationary animation, that is, animation that appears to remain in one location. Furthermore, each lamp is able to show only one image.